Mercy And Xenan
by momchil the dragon slayer
Summary: Mercy is now 18 years old and her brother - Erik is having close encounter with a xenomorph, but survives and he, his brother and Mercy are about to face a new race. Their lives change completely and have to fight for their lives every day. But one day, Mercy and a xenomorph fell in love.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Chapter One: The News**

Mercy came back home from her 18th birthday tired and sleepy. It was 2 a.m. and she was usually in bed during this time of the night. She had long, beautiful light brown hair and brown eyes. She was 170 centimeters tall and was skinny.

The only person to welcome her was her smaller brother. His name was Erik and he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was 16 years old and was 187 centimeters tall and was the tallest person in their family. They had and an older brother, who was 22 years old and had his own home and wife. He had light brown hair and eyes, which were a little bit reddish. He was 180 centimeters tall and his name was James.

Erik welcomed Mercy with warm smile and a hug. "How was the party?", he asked her. Her answer was "Nice and now I am very tired, so would you please move away?". "Woah, hold your horses! First tell me how excactly did the party went." He got pushed by Mercy, as she went to her room and closed the door after she went inside. "Huh, women. You can't understand them." Erik told himself.

In the morning Mercy went for a quick shower and after that she turned on the TV, as she had breakfast. She was skipping channel after channel until she finally stopped on the news. Then she heard that people came back from a planet called 469CP and then she remembered that there was some sort of life on that planet. As she was thinking of this Erik scared her as he entered the room quietly and said "Morning, sis!" with happy voice. She jumped and said "Erik! You scared me!". Her brother just started laughing at her reaction. After that their parents came and they all had a family breakfast.

After breakfast their dad, Jason, went out to work. He was a strong, handsome man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He left the house with his last words to his family "Okay family I will be back from work, as usual at 9 p.m.". But what he didn't know was that he will not come back anytime soon, perhaps never.

Mercy looked at the TV and heard that there were only 12 people, who came back, all of them, except one, with injuries and some of them unconscious. These terrible news made Mercy feel unsafe. It was 1 p.m. and she had to go to school. As she went there everyone welcomed her with smiles and birthday wishes. This made her feel a bit safer and with boosted morale.

Erik went to school, as well and there was the first encounter with something never seen before. Something like a killing machine. Something that will change the life on Earth.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: The Xenomorph

**Chapter Two: The Xenomorph**

The bell rang and Erik was tired. He didn't sleep much last night. The tall teenager entered the classroom and few of his schoolmates greeted him. "How's going?" - his best friend, Fredrik, asked him. "I am sleepy. I always am when I go to school." - Erik answered. "Did you hear the news? People have finally returned from 469CP! And this morning almost all of them were dead!" - Fredrik said. That woke up Erik and he was curious how they died. "How did they die?" "They have holes in their chests and the almost everyone in the hospital died!". Erik wasn't believing him, but when he saw his friend's face he was conserned.

Mercy was in her classroom when she and the others heard some strange noises coming from outside - something like screeches. She and her classmates looked out of the window and saw... nothing. Maybe it was some animal - Mercy said in her mind. But then she heard screams, including Erik's, from the room under them. They were students in the same school.

Erik was in his classroom when something frightening happened to him. He was playing games on his phone when something broke the window. Then he saw it. He saw a xenomorph. The creature killed several students from his class and then looked at him. It saw and smelled the fear of Erik. The xenomorph started running at him, but he escaped as Fredrik told him to run. He started running and when he looked back he saw the alien tearing his friend apart. "Noooo!" - Erik yelled at the xenomorph. Erik was now furious and grabbed his knife, a gift from his father, and runned at the xenomorph, but then he heard gunshots and saw soldiers shooting at the xenomorph. As the aliens' dead body collapsed on the wooden floor, Erik saw it's blood melting the wood.

Mercy ran to the 2nd floor to see soldiers and her brother. She was happy to see that Erik is okay, until she saw the dead xenomorph. "What the fuck is that!?" - She asked with fear in her eyes. "It's classified." - One of the soldiers told her. She was more curious than frightened now. Erik told her everything he saw and she was sad about Fredrik. "Poor Fred gave his life for you. That is a real friend." - She said with tears in her eyes. "Come on, let's go home for our safety." - Erik said. In an answer, Mercy agreed and they headed home with two soldiers to guard them.

When they got home they quickly gathered everything they needed and tryed to call their parents. Erik called their mom and told her to not move from her workplace. She worked as shop assistant and their father worked as bussinesman. Mercy hadn't such luck and couldn't call her father. He wasn't answering and she was very concerned about him. They called their bigger brother - James. James answered and told them to meet in the town hall.

Jason was coming back from work and heard some screams. He saw some people run and after them was that enormous 2 and a half metres tall creature. He got his gun out and killed the alien with one bullet in the head. His pistol was strong and he had good aim. after that he heard some more of these creatures behind him. He quickly turned around and saw about 3 of the xenomorphs. They were not very close - about 20 metres from him. "I won't die from you, you ugly mother fuckers!" - He yelled and aimed.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3: The Hive

Hi guys, I just want to say that this chapter will be a little bit more different from the others and I love your support. Enjoy reading, review and please follow. And when you see words in **this** type then a xenomorph is talking.

 **Chapter 3: The Hive**

Jason aimed and started shooting at the unknown creatures. He shot one of them in the leg and after that in the head. The second xenomorph pushed him really hard which made the man collapse on the ground. He woke up in a hospital-looking room. Jason tried to move, but couldn't and then he saw that his arms and legs were sticked on a wall with something very weird material. He then remembered what happened and said "God damn it. I am going to die because of these... things". He saw that his pistol was missing, but still had his knife in his pocket.

" **We cought one of them" -** One of the xenomorphs said to it's queen. **"Nice job. Now get out and find more hosts!" - The queen said to her children. "Heh, the queen sent you! But you aren't supposed to go find hosts!" -** One of the warriors said to the youngsters. **"Well orders are orders, looks like you aren't good enough to do this job"** \- One of the young xenomorphs said with grin on it's face. The warrior only looked at them with anger and let them go. **"What is it Xenon. Are you jealous?" -** The queen asked the xenomorph. **"No, I'm not, my queen. I only think that they are too young to do this." -** Xenon answered. **"You was the same age when the hosts landed on our planet and you cought several of them without problem. Why do you think that they are too young to prove their loyalty to me?" -** The queen asked. **"Yes I cought them with no problems at all, but they aren't strong enough".** \- Xenon answered. **"Yes, they are! You are the stronger one, but they are strong enough to face the dangers! They know what to do if there is a problem!" -** The queen said with a death glare to Xenon.

Jason finally broke the strange material around one of his arms and got his knife out. He cut the material around his other limbs and tried to escape the building. As he was running he met Xenon. **"Look what I've got here!" -** The xenomorph hissed at Jason. "You can talk!? Never mind." - Jason said with both frightened and amazed face. He tried to run, but Xenon stabbed him with his tail through Jason's heart. Jason turned around and stabbed Xenon with his little knife deep in it's shoulder. Jason looked at the xenomorph and said "Don't kill my family... I love them" and then died with pain on his face. Xenon tried to remove the little knife, but failed and the knife went deeper in his shoulder. So deep that it couldn't be removed by xenomorph. Xenon screeched in pain and headed to it's queen to report.

Mercy, Erik and their mother, Katty, headed to the town hall, where James waited for them. When they arrived they saw James very sad and with tears in his eyes. There were many other people, known and unknown for Mercy and Erik, but now they cared only for their brother and father. "What happened, where is your family?" - Erik asked. James looked at them and started crying "They are dead" - he said quietly with tears running down his face and dropping on the floor. "Oh, no..." - Mercy said to him with sad face. "I haven't got much injuries... just a few scraches... But I swear that I AM GOING KILL THESE BASTARDS FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" - He yelled with tears running down his face. James was now furious and wanted to go out and start killing the aliens. Katty hugged him and was crying for his family and was very consered if her husband was alive. James hugged her, too and then they heard screaches coming from outside. "Now I will have my revenge." - James said and pulled out a gun, he has never used. He wasn't a good shooter, but knew how to use a gun.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: When They First Met

**50 visitors! Yay! Thank you guys sooo much! I am sorry for the late update, but school is the cause of this. Anyways please review ANY chapter, so I know your opinion about the fanfiction. Also please follow me on , twitter or whatever you choose. Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 4: When They First Met**

James ran out trying to shoot some of the three xenomorphs. He managed to shoot one of them in the leg, but that didn't do such a big problem for the xenomorph to hit james in the head and send him unconscious. They took him away with two other people.

 **"Haha, these hosts are easy to get." -** one of the xenomorphs said to it's siblings. **"Yeah, you are right, but they have weapons, as well." -** The injured one answered. **"You will be okay, don't worry, you weak peace of sh..." -** The third one said, as it got scrached on the face by it's injured sibling. The wound of the scrach was big and painful. Now a fight began.

Mercy was able to get to them, while fighting. She was holding her brothers' pistol and aimed. She was a bad shooter, so she decided not to waste the bullets. Mercy got closer to her brother, who was thrown away when the fight began. She was able to wake him up and they started running. They went to town when they saw their mother worried sick. They knew that the xenomorphs probably were still fighting and won't stop soon. They heard screeching behind them and they turned behind and saw a massive xenomorph standing infront of them. It had bigger claws and was more muscular than the other xenomorphs. "RUN!" - Mercy screamed out as they started running as fast, as they could.

 **1 hour earlier**

Xenan was trying to remove the knife from his shoulder, but it was getting worse. He roared out of pain and cursed the man, who stabbed him. **"Heck, that hurts!"** was all he could say now. He went to his queen and reported what just happened. **"I killed him because he was trying to escape! Listen to me my queen, I know my mistake and I promise not to kill anymore hosts." -** Xenan said. **"Oh yes I guaranteeyou that, you won't! You are banished from the hive! You know that we aren't many! We are only 7 and yet you killed one of the hosts!"** \- The queen roared at Xenon. He just stood there not knowing what to do. After a while he got out and started running through the forest. He didn't know where he was running, but he ran as fast as he could and after a hour of running he saw Mercy and James. He heard a scream and saw the two figures running away, but he did not intended to kill or harm them.

Mercy sensed that the xenomorph wasn't running after them and she looked back and saw Xenon to stand where he was and doing nothing at all. She saw he had a wound on his shoulder. _Wait a second... he? It's probably his body size._ \- She thought. Mercy stopped running and saw Xenon getting closer, slow, but he was getting closer to her. She then realised she was in a corner of a building, trapped she couldn't move as the xenomorph was already very close. Xenon hissed in what seemed was pain and put his hand on his shoulder. Mercy was afrid and raised the gun at him, but didn't shoot. He wasn't looking like he was going to hurt her. Then she was shocked to hear a deep voice **"Put it down - I won't hurt you".** "D-did you just speak?!" - Mercy said with scared voice. **"Yeah, haven't you seen a xenomorph to talk before?".** "Uuh, no. Are you okay? Your wound seems bad." - Mercy answered putting down the gun. "Let me check it." **"Don't touch it! I have acid blood!"** "Okay, okay I won't touch it. Anymay, why don't you kill me or attack me?" **"There is no point anymore. I got banished from the hive."**

 **"** This human is different from the others." **-** Xenan thought to himself. "Perhaps she can somehow help me with the sharp thing in my shoulder." - He continued thinking, noticing that mercy is female.

End Of Chapter 4

I hope you enjoyed reading and please tell me if there something you don't like in the story or say something nice about it. Please review and follow! 3


	5. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

**Chapter 5: A New Enemy**

"Have you heard the news brother?" - A man with short, black hair asked. "Yes, I have, Jim." - Another man with a black, elegant suit said in return. "Will you do something about the xenomorphs?" "I will capture them and then I would do some experiments. After all we should study them and continue the work of our father and grandfather." Your coffee, Mr. Weyland" - A woman said by entering the room. "Thank you, Hera. You can go now." - Weyland said and started planning what he will do after he capture the xenomorphs.

"Stop moving away and let me see your shoulder!" - Mercy said with angry voice. "Oh fine. You can check it out, but no touching. It will burn your hand right away." - Xenon aswered and let Mercy look how bad the wound is. "I can see something inside. Stay here. I will be back in a minute." What will she do to me? I hope she gets out that thing out of my shoulder. I can sence something about her. Something I don't think I have senced before. Something... nice to feel, but what? Now I should lay on that... bed I think was called and wait for her to come back. - Xenon was thinking, when she came back with something that scared a bit Xenon. She was caring some large tweezers. "Stay calm. This can hurt a bit, but stay calm and let me get that thing out." - Mercy said while seeing that Xenon was worried about this. "Okay." - Was all he could say. Xenon screeched in pain while Mercy started oenetrating in his shoulder with the tweezers. "Almost got it out! Stand still for a second!" "SAND STILL! Do you know how painful that is?!" - Xenon roared at her. Mercy got out the knife and was shocked at what she saw.

"So what excactly happened? How did the xenomorphs got your wife and children killed?" - Erik asked his older brother. "Must we talk about this? It's uncomfortable for me thinking about that." - James answered with pain in his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Erik was interrupted when his brother said "I will tell you, but we never talk about it again, okay?" "Okay I am listening, if it's gonna be once." - Erik answered. "I was getting back from work when I saw one of those... things after some people, who screamed and ran for thair lives. When I saw that I ran to my home to see that my family was unharmed, but they were scared. My wife asked me if I was okay, when one of the aliens breaked into the house from the window, almost killing my son. Then another alien went inside, hearing the screams of my wife and doughter. Then my son took out his knife and got it into the throat of one of the aliens, killing it, but the blood... it melted my son infront of the eyes of my family and me. Then I got angry and pulled out my gun and then I saw my doughter stabbed by the tail of the alien. Then it got my wife and I just standed there... scared and I shot a whole magazine into the alien. The last words of my wife were "I love you and I want you to go as far away, as possible from here..." - James said already crying. Crying for his dead family. Erik felt tears running down his face. "And she said that she didn't want me dead and that she will always be here, in my heart." - James added, finishing his story. They were interrupted by her sister carrying tweezers, which were holding a knife, "Guys, you won't believe, but... this belongs to our father." - Mercy said with a sad face.

Sooo... this was a sad chapter, wasn't it? But hey I am celebrating a week sice I am posting my story on ! Yay! Please comment, follow and cheer up. I hope you enjoy reading my story! I am also very happy, because so many people are reding my fanfiction so far!


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Descovery

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Descovery**

"What do you mean by that?" - Erik asked Mercy with a woried look. "I mean that you should come a little bit closer and see for yourself that the knife is our father's. The gift from the company." - Mercy answered to her brother. "Oh yes, I can see his name on it. And that it isn't melted by the blood of the xenomorph." - James added. "So you say that our father has been killed by the xeno?" - Erik asked. "Sadly... yes" - Mercy answered her brother's question. "But why it isn't melted? Is there something our father hasn't told us?" - James' curiosity was gaining. "Probably yes. Hey guys look at that... it's written Weyland Yutani." - Erik said. "Oh.. my.. god. Sooo they do actually excist?!" - Mercy was even more shocked, because she has watched all the alien movies and has remembered that name. She realised that this knife was made from special material and her father was working for Weyland company.

"Hey? Anyone there?" - Xenan was asking, but when he saw Mercy, Erik and James looking at him with angry faces, he realised that this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. "What is going on? Is there something wrong?" - Xenan asked as Mercy was got closer to him. "Yes, there IS something wrong and you are the guilty one!" - Erik angrily answered. Mercy told Xenan everything and then Xenan felt very bad for what he has done and the only thing he could do was to say sorry. Then they heard something like a spaceship getting closer and then land on the hard soil.

"They have landed, sir." - Jim told to his brother, who was now drinking his morning coffee and answered with a smile - "Good. Let's hope that the xenos will be here soon." Then Weyland went to the closest window and watched North America from the his huge spaceship. "How is our last xenomotph? Is it ready for some experiments?" - He asked Jim with a smile. "Yes. It's always ready, brother." - Jim answered before exiting the room.

"What are we going to do!?" - Erik asked. "Here. Take this." - Mercy answered, giving a kitchen knife to Erik and a pistol to James. "We must protect ourselves from the marines." "Huh? Aren't they here to protect us?" - Erik asked. "No. Not and these. They will try to kill us for knowing about the xenos." - Mercy answered. "I can help you." - Xenan said. "You WILL help us." - James said. "Then let's have some fun!" - Xenon said in return before getting up and going for the exit. James went out after Xenan and after that Mercy and Erik started running at the town hall to warn the people there for the coming danger.

"First squad go for the town hall! Second squad come with me!" - An officer said as the soldiers obeyed and soon guns started firing and people started screaming. First squad went to the town hall, but surprisingly they saw noone. The people were hiding somewhere else and were preparing themselves for battle. Everybody took everything that could kill and headed towards the marines. After that the fight started. Guns fired and people screamed. "This is first squad and we are trapped. We need reinfocements. Repeat, we need reinforcements!" - One of the soldiers said during the battle. "We are coming. Where is your position?" "We are infront of the town hall." - The soldier answered before killed by Erik. Dang... I killed a person?! - Erik was thinking before shot in the leg by another marine. Soon the fight ended and Mercy saw that Erik was laying on the ground and screaming in agony. Many people died - soldiers and ordinary, town people.

"First squad is dead. Repeat, first squad is dead!" - Weyland heard on the radio. "At least, did you catch any xenomorphs?" -Silence. After a couple of moments the officer said "No." in which Weiland got angry and said - "If you come here without even one xenomorph, I will kill you myself!" With that the conversation ended and the officer ordered to build a camp on the closest mounatain. Which they didn't know was close to the hive of the xenomorphs.

End Of Chapter 6

I hope you enjoyed reading and expect chapter 7 in maybe day or two. Review, follow and keep on reading!


	7. Chapter 7: This Wasn't Pleasant

**Chapter 7: This Wasn't Pleasant**

Mercy hugged Erik and said "Everything will be okay, don't worry." and he answered her "I am okay. Just a little injury. I will be able to walk." "No, I don't think so." - James said after getting some weapons from the marines. While noone was looking, Erik tryed to get up and walk. He fell on the ground and just said "Well, that hurt!" and Mercy came to check him out.

Xenan was sitting on a rock and watched the mountain - his previous home. He saw some movement and got up. After that BANG - a gun fired, but luckily didn't hit Xenan. He started running back to the town and screeched when a net tangled in his legs, making him fall. After that something hit his head very hard, making him unconscious.

James was in his tent when he heard gunfire and after that a screech. It wasn't far. James got a pulse rifle, stolen from a dead marine and went out to search. Then he saw people to drag... Xenan! James shot one of the five people and then the other four got out a BIG gun. He thought that this was where his life ends... in a battle versus four of his kind. No, this isn't the end - James thought to himself. He quickly hid in a bush and from there he shot another two and then... BANG! That huge gun fired, but missed him luckily. James shot and the other two and then got his knife out and cut the net around Xenan's legs.

Mercy helped Erik to get up and said "You can't walk with that wound on your leg.". In answer Erik said "You don't say." by giving that meme face. Mercy just laughed a little bit and after that started wondering where was her mother. "Erik. Do you know where's mom?" - She asked with a worried face. "No, I don't. Why do you need her right now." "I am just worried. I mean, it's night already and those... things are out there somewhere and noone has seen mom for a day.". That was when James called for help.

James was trying to wake up Xenan, but couldn't. I shall call for help - he thought. "Heeelp. Xenan is unconsious and I need help!" - James yelled at the camp, which wasn't close, but it wasn't far, either. After that he heard someone yell back "We are coming!" - it was his sister - Mercy. She came with four other people. Then they lifted Xenan's body and headed to the camp, where the survivors were.

Tracy, Mercy's mother, woke up in a cave which had slimy and hard walls made from a weird material. There was something like an egg infront of her, which made her cry for help, but noone came and the egg started hatching. Tracy was terrified when she saw the facehugger, which soon after that went on her face and made her unconsious. Then she woke up again in this cave and saw the dead facehugger and soon after that she felt pain in her chest and screamed in agony. Then a chestburster came out of her stomach and Tracy saw it all before dying.

Mercy and the others went in a tent where were the medical packages. She watched as a man got out a syringe with some weird stuff inside. "Wait! He's got acid for blood!" - mercy said and the man answered with a smile "I know. The needle is special." "And what is that in the syringe?" "Something that will make him feel better and wake up." - The man said, finishing the conversation between them. After that he penetrated the needle in Xenan's hand and did his job. After a while Xenan woke up feeling pain in his head.

Hi, I thank you so much for your support. Guys we made it to 100 visitors and 300 views! I never thought that so many people will read my fanfiction for that short time - only 10 days! Thank you so very much! Expect chapter eight in one or two days.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sparkles Of Love

**Chapter 8: The Sparkles Of Love**

Xenan woke up and saw Mercy. "My head hurt." - He said and Mercy answered - "Yeah. I saw the wound on the back of your head. No wonder it hurts.". Xenan touched the back of his head and felt the pain increase. "Ow... it is bad, isn't it?" "Yes, it is, but you will soon heal." Then Xenan felt that strange feeling for her again. They were alone in the tent and there weren't any people around. That made him feel protective for Mercy. He decided to tell her how he feels about her. "Uum... Mercy? I want to uum... tell you how I feel about you. I... feel protective about you and I... uum don't want you to leave this tent." - He finally said it now feeling emberased. Mercy blushed when she heard that and said with red cheeks "I won't leave if you don't want me to." - she blushed again when Xenan got closer to her and bit her neck and some blood came out, but it wasn't serious. Then Xenan let some of his saliva go under her skin and emerge with her blood. "Now you are marked." - Xenan said with his kind of grin. Before she fell on the ground she said "I don't feel very good. I feel so... sleepy and tired.". Xenan cought her right before she hit the floor and carried her on one of the big self-made beds. Then he hugged her protectively with his arms and tail around her.

On the morning Mercy woke up feeling weird. She realised that Xenan has hugged her and it was comfortable for her. She hugged his arm not wanting to leave. Then Erik went in and said smiling "My, my look what we have got here. You look so cute!" "Good morning Erik." - Mercy said looking at her smaller brother, who was leaving the tent. "Well time to get up. Come on Xenan. Let me get up." - She said trying to break the grip of Xenan waking him up. "Okay, okay you win I'm letting you go." - He said tired. Xenan let her get up and looked at her strange while she was putting some clothes on. "Why are you looking at me like that?" - She asked him. "Why do you humans wear put these things on you bodies?" "Because they are keeping you warm and they are comfortable. They also keep your intimate parts covered." - She replied. "Why were you hugging me so protectively?" "Because while your transforming your body is very weak, but when the transformation is ready you are much stronger than before." - Xenan said as Mercy asked "Transformation?" "Yes, you will be transformed into a hybrid."

Erik went to James and said jokingly "Our sis is having some good time with Xenan." "Seriously? She and Xenan?" - James said confused. "If you want, go see for yourself." - Erik said with a smile. "Well I hope they didn't do the thing." - James said and they both started laughing. "He hasn't got the tool!" - Erik said now they both were laughing with tears. "Okay let's stop joking. The reason I came to you was to tell you that we haven't got much food left and we need more hunters. Will you join the others in the hunting?" - Erik said with a serious face. "Okay. Just give me a rifle and I may come with a rabbit or two and if I am lucky I might come back with a deer." - James replied looking at his serious brother. "Good. The rifles are there." - Erik said pointing at a small wooden building. "Go get one and join the hunters."

"We lost five more men and we are now 12 people. What will we do?" - One of the soldiers asked the officer. "We will attack them in their sleep. After we kill them, we get that xenomorph with us and go back to Weiland's spaceship. If we do this correct, we will be rewarded." - The officer replied. "Okay, but if there isn't a xenomorph, but only people?" "Then we will have one problem less."

Mercy went outside after Xenan and Erik greeted them by saying "Hey, the two lovers. How are you? Having some good time in the bed?" - Erik was joking, but got a little slap on the face from Mercy and she giggled. "You'll never stop joking, won't you?" - Mercy said smiling. "Nope. I'll never stop." - Erik replied laughing. "Any news from the marines' camp?" - She asked seriously and another man said "No, nothing at all. They are now 12 and probably will die soon enough from the other xenos." "Okay, thanks for the report." - Mercy said. "Xenan. I want you to go and hunt down some deer or rabbit. I am starving and our food suplies are low." "Okay, I will do it for you. But be safe, while I am gone, okay?" "Okay. Now go."

"My queen. When will we attack the humans' hive?" - One of the xenomorphs asked. "Soon enough, my child. I think of attacking them today but in the early night." "I will tell my brothers and sisters to be ready." - The xeno replied before going somewhere. A chestburster came to the queen as she picket him up. "I see that you have bursted out. Maybe you will be a good worrior." - Shereplied as the chestburster looked at her in amaze how big she was.

This is for now. I hope you like the fanfiction. Review, follow and I will see you in the next chapter!


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey. it's me and I want to ask you something. Shall I add a new character? Shall it be someone of you guys, or me? Please tell me and I hope you aren't angry, but school is kicking my ass and I will add chapter nine tomorrow. You understand my position right now, right? Anyway, bye from me (for now)!


	10. Chapter 9: Love Is Weird In Many Ways

**Chapter 9: Love Is Weird In Many Ways**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this day. So in this chapter there will be some kiss-hiss so... yeah. You have been warned. There is also a new character. Read to find out who is he/she.

Xenan was walking in the forest quietly all the day and he finally saw a deer. He creeped behind it and when he was a step behind the creature Xenan stepped on a stick, which broke and made a noise. That scared the deer and it started running, but Xenan killed it with his tail and told to himself "That should be enough to feed me and my mate for at least a week!" Then he caried the deer on his shoulders and headed to the camp.

Seth was standing on a tree and he hated xenos. He hated them a lot. Then he saw a deer and a xeno behind it. Seth stood there as he saw how the xeno hunted down the deer and then carried it on it;s shoulders. He srarted following that xeno to a camp where there were, as he called them, oomans. Yes you guessed it, Seth is a Yautja.

Xenan felt as he has been watched which made him look behind and above him, but didn't see anything. When he arrived at the camp he felt a bit more safe. He greeted his mate, Mercy with a smile and showing the deer he said "Look at what I got!" "Nice! That should be enough for a week!" - Mercy replied. She alredy loved Xenan and he loved her. They went through the camp and to their tent, leaving the dead deer in the food storage. It was going to be skinned for it's fur and after that cooked to a delicious meat.

Mercy looked at Xenan and said "Xenan, I - I love you.". Then Xenan hugged her and said "I think I love you too." That made Mercy blush and she got closer to his face and then kissed him. She was not kissing someone for a first time and had expirience with it, but Xenan had never even thought what this is. He just followed the steps Mercy was doing and kissed her harder. He then hugged her tighter and she moaned.

Erik was going to Mercy and Xenan's tent and was about to enter, but James stopped him and said whispering "Don't disturbe them right now. They are having some nice time together, so let us both go somewhere else." "What are they doing?" - Erik asked, also whispering. "Never mind. Let's just go." "Okay let's go. But where?" "I don't know. Somewhere else."

When Xenan moved back with regret for doing it, because it felt so good, Mercy told him smiling "Love is weird in many ways... but it's a true one." In these words Xenan felt so good that Mercy, his mate, returnes his feelings to him. This was the beggining of a weird, but full of love relationship. Then they fell to the bed and Xenan hugged her protectively. This made her feel comfortable and loved. Xenan whispered "I am so glad that you are my mate. There is nothing that will stop me from loving and protecting you. You are my life mate." Then they fell asleep, hugging each other.

In the morning Mercy woke up first and saw Xenan still sleeping. He is so cute when he sleeps - she thought. She somehow freed herself from the grip of Xenan and dressed. She wore some jeans and a black T-shirt. Then she put some socks on and then the shoes. She got out of the tent and headed to the forest to get some fruit and mushrooms. As she got into the forest she saw some apples and cherries. She got closer to the fruit and took some and headed to the camp, but realised that the soldiers' camp has been destroied. That made her worried, as she wasn't very far from it and then saw a black figure on the top of a tree and realised that she must run.

Seth was watching as the xeno on the tree got down and started chasing the ooman, who was running away, but the xeno was taking advatage and got closer to her. Seth jumped down and ran at the xenomorph and slashed it with his whristblades and made it screech out of pain and fell on the ground dead. The ooman stopped running and looked at the dead xenomorph. Seth set his device to make him visible and the ooman looked scared at the predator.

Mercy looked at the other alien. She realised that this was a predator and has just saved her life... or was it trying to hunt her down. She dropped to the ground and looked at the predator, who slowly got closer to her and in surprise, it speaked to her. She realised that it was a male yautja by his voice. He said "I won't hurt you. I want to know why are you so scared of me." The voice was like a man in his 60s. "I am scared because i thought that you will kill me. And why do you saved me?" - Mercy asked. "I saved you because I hate xenomorphs and I don't really hate oomans." "Okay... will you come with me in the camp. Let me introduce you to the others. By the way, what is your name?" "My name is Seth. I will come with you but I don't want to be forced to kill people. I mean that if they try to harm me somewat, I will kill them." - Seth replied ready for the walk to the camp. "They won't hurt you after I say that you saved my life. I promise." Mercy got up and they walked on the way back and learned some things about each other.

I hope you liked this chapter and Oh My God! I have got 400 views on my fanfiction! I am so glad that you guys support me in my work and I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after that. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 10: Something's Wrong

**Chapter 10: Something's Wrong**

Seth and Mercy arrived at the camp after 2 hours of walking and talking. She learned that Seth had been on Earth since 2017. Now it was 2317 and that means that he was here for 300 years and nobody except Mercy had lived after seeing him. He said that now there was no point klling someone for seeing him. She also learned that his other two brothers died after their ship crashed because of a xenomorph which managed to get in. He almost survived after the crash and he was now old for his kind. He was now 367 years old and had killed over 100 people and xenomorphs. That scared Mercy a bit, knowing that she has been walking with a killer for two hours. But the fact that Seth had saved her life calmed her down. She didn't know if Xenan and Seth will get on well with each other. After all, they are a xenomorph and a predator. They may even kill each other, so mercy decided to tell Seth about Xenan. "Uum Seth?" - She started. "Yes, Mercy? Something wrong?" - Seth asked kindly, not wanting to scare her any way. "I want to tell you that there at the camp is a..." - She was interupted at her speech when Seth finished the sentence for her - "A xenomorph. I know. I saw it going into the camp with a deer on it's shoulders. Don't worry, I said you that I won't hurt anybody, except someone tries to hurt me." "Oh, okay. That calmes me down. But how do you know that Xenan is in the camp? You spying or something?" "Yes I have been spying on you for 5 days already. Not on excactly you, but on random oomans and that xenomorph." - He said, finishing the conversation.

Xenan woke up, not feeling his mate, which made him sick worried. "Mercy? Where are you?! Mercy!" - He screached, thinking that he lost his mate. Actually he almost lost her. She almost died in the woods. He didn't know where she was, so he runned out of the tent, looking foe Erik and James. He saw Erik and ran at him in incredible speed. "Have you seen Mercy?!" - He asked him almost roaring. "Wow, wow, wow! Calm down I haven't seen her, but calm down. She is maybe in the woods for fruit or somewhere in the camp." - Erik tryed to calm down Xenan, but he failed in that and saw Xenan running and dissapearing arond a corner of a tent. "Pht... xenos. Noone can understand them and the women. Noone..." - Erik said to himself. Xenan saw James with his periferic vision. He ran at him and got almost the same answer like Erik's when he asked if he has seen Mercy. Then Xenan saw her. He saw her with... a predator! Xenan started attacking but was stopped by Mercy. "Wait! He saved my life! Don't attack him!" "That is the xeno you call Xenan, I guess?" - Seth asked Mercy and she answered - "Yes, that's Xenan. Xenan, that's Seth and he saved my life from one of your kind. If it wasn't him, I was going to be dead. So, please don't attack him." Xenan looked at the predator, no more wanting to hurt him, but thank him. - "Thank you Seth for saving my mate!" "No problem. I hope we will get on with each other. As long as Mercy has no problem with you, I will not attack you." - Seth answered and the three of them continued to chat and walk around the camp.

"Mr. Weyland, you have a message from the second squad." - Hera said to her boss. "What's the message? They better cought xenomorps, or I will rip their heads off myself!" - Weyland said angry and curious. "You won't be pleased to hear that actually the xenomorphs cought them. Their last message was sent yesterday at 8 p.m. Then the xenomorphs attacked and killed them." - Hera answered. Weyland was stunned by the news and his brother suggested - "If we send another team, we may succeed this time. Who lnows, we may even catch the queen." "Yes, yes, I will send another team, but I will need the best team for this thing and our best team has another job right now. I will wait for them to return and after that... we will have at least 30 xenos!" - Weyland answered and sent Hera to make him a coffee.

James was at the woods, hunting when he saw a xeno and quickly hid. He hoped for the best, but the xenomorph smelled his fear and ran at him. He shot it at the leg and it fell down on the ground, screaching from pain. James saw it trying to get up, but failed every time and he started getting sad for the xenomorph and offered his help, but got an angry screech in answer. He heard in his head "You shoot me and now offer your help! You are crazy! Get away from here before I kill you!" The voice was like a voice of a woman in her 20s and was VERY pissed off. He decided to help her and said "Look I am sorry. I know I shot you, but you scared me and you are lucky I didn't shoot you in the head. I am not a good shooter." He got her arm over his shoulder and as he did that she knocked him on the ground and said "Now you will die!" She got her tongue out but was stopped by Xenan, who pushed her off James and punched her. "Go away! Run!" - Xenan said, as James got up, but pushed Xenan and said "Don't fight her! I don't want you to kill her!" he got a claw in the leg by the female xeno and Xenan blacked them out by touching a spot on both of them, which instantly blackes you out. He got both of them on his shoulders and headed to the camp.

Seth was checking if his weapons are ready for any case and Mercy got in his new tent, which was made of cloth, as any other tent in the camp. In the nights may be cold, but Xenan kept her body warm by his protective hug. "Hey, Seth. I only want to thank you for saving my life from that xenomorph. It was a close call." "No problem, really. I only did what I think was right. I hate the xenos, Xenan is different from the others. He has a heart and loves you." - Seth replied, doing his kind of a smile, which was creepy for Mercy. "Well, yeah. I love him too. And he looks so cute, while sleeping." Then Mercy heard Xenan calling for her and he sounded very serious and worried. "Sorry, Xenan is calling for me. Talk to you later!" - She said, exiting the tent and headid towards Xenan.

End Of Chapter 10

Hey guys! I will post the next chapter probably tomorrow. Suggest a name for the female xenomorph. She will play an important role in the next chapters! See you all soon!


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle

**Chapter 11: The Battle**

James woke up in the medical suplies' store and he was on some sheets with bandage on his leg. He looked around and saw the xenomorph, which attacked him. James could say that this was her, because she had a scar on her left arm. He said "Hey, wake up." - no response. "Hey, the xenomorph, which attacked me. Wake up!" - James tryed to wake her up and then heard in his head "What! What do you want! I hate you! And where am I?!" - James wasn't pleased to hear that, but said "You are in the camp. In the humans' camp - where I live now. And I hate you, too, because your kind killed my wife and kids!" "Your family? Well I have nothing to do with that, at all. I am sorry that some of my kind killed your family, but I must get out of here. I must get back to the hive. Can you help me?" - The xenomorph tryed to be kind, but that was against her nature and sounded more of the style "If you don't do it, I will beat you". James thought about it and said "No. I won't help you. I saved your life back in the woods. I shot you, yes, but I didn't let Xenan to take your life." "Hey, I heard that name, Xenan, before. Ah, yes. The queen told us to take him back in the hive. She needs him to war against the humans." "You mean against us? Well he won't agree, because he is probably fallen in love with my sister. And he saved my life, he didn't kill me." "Well, too bad. He is coming with me in the hive, want or not. Orders from my queen are laws." "Nope, he won't come." "Yes, he will come!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "It's not your desicion!" - They were interupted by Xenan who got in the tent to check the wound of James. When he touched his leg, James moaned in pain and when he saw the big scar on his leg, he was terrified. "What the hell! Is this my imagination or I've got a 4 inches long scar on my leg?!" "Well we, xenomorphs can do this easily. You are lucky that it isn't very deep." - Xenan said while pasting another bandage around James' leg.

Mercy was walking with Seth and they met Erik. "Hi Erik! You've probably heard of Seth. Seth, this is my brother, Erik. Erik, this is Seth." - Mercy said while both of teh human and the predator kept walking, talking about different things. "I hope they get on with each other." - Mercy said to herself and started walking towards the medical suplies' store, where James and the other xenomorph were. When she arrived, she saw Xenan and James talking, while the xenomorph was looking at her. "Hey, what's your name?" - Mercy started a conversation and in an answer teh xenomorph said "My name's Xeyana (Zeyana). Yours?" "My name is Mercy. Nice to meet you and I heard that you hurted my brother, James." "Well, yeah. He shot me in the leg." "Is the wound on your leg bad?" - Mercy asked Xeyana. "No. It has already healed." "Okay, that's nice. Hey, Xenan. I've got to talk to you for a moment." Xenan turned and they both went outside and James and Xeyana were now alone in the tent. "So... there's a predator in our camp. Are you okay with it?" - James striked a conversation. "I hate predators and I will kill him when I meet him." "Hey, hey, he won't hurt you. He hasn't hurt anybody from the camp, so you should be friendly with him." "Hahahaha. Predator... friendly?! Can you hear yourself?! Hahaha." "Well yes, he is friendly. He saved Mercy's life." "Oh... okay. Then I guess he actually is friendly."

Seth and Erik were walking among the other people and talked about hunting tactics, but then they heard a screech and after that more screeches. "Run! Xenomorphs are attacking!" - A person said screaming before being killed by the tail of a xenomorph. "Run Erik, run! We'll meet infront of your tent in a minute and carry a weapon with you!" - Seth said before sprinting to his tent to get ready for battle. Erik got a knife, a gun and some magazines for it. Seth got his weapons prepared and his helmet. Then he headed to Erik's tent. When Erik saw Seth he got a bit scared due to his look. "C'mon, let's hunt a little bit!" - Seth said excited and worried at the same time. They got to their destination and shot some xenomorphs. After that Xenan attacked and killed two xenomorphs. The battle was harsh and unexpected and lots of people died. The camp was almost destroid and the xenomorphs falled back. Erik got a rage and started running after them, bur was stopped by Seth, who was tired and had a wound on his face. Erik had no a scar, but Xenan had one on his right arm. Only few people survived and they were scared to death from this attack.

Mercy stayed with Xeyana and James and fortunately the xenomorphs didn't find them. She and James were scared, while Xeyana was interested in the battle. She felt like she had to help her sisters and brothers, but controlled herself not to kill someone. When the battle finished, they were alive, but scared and when they got out, they saw a complete massacre. Xenomorph and human blood was everywhere. The tents were destroid and Xenan and Seth were injured. She was happy that Erik was okay, but was worried about Xenan. She got to him and asked "Are you okay?!" Xenan answered -"Yeah. Nothing at all. Look at the camp. Everything is destroid and almost everyone is dead." That got Mercy worried about the survivors. She found everyone alive and some were injured, some weren't. They were all about 12 people and plus the others and Mercy, they were about 18 living creatures. "Let's go somewhere else. We have nothing left here." -Mercy said and the people agreed and soon everybody went into the woods, away from the xenomorph's hive.

End Of Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Is This The End?

**Chapter 12: Is This The End?**

Mercy was walking under the trees, talking with Xenan. "So, where do we go?" - He asked her. "I don't really know. We will probably end up in a cave or an abandoned building." "Well, let's just hope we will be okay." - Erik interupted their conversation with a smile on his face. He was mostly like that - happy. "We will be okay, don't worry about that. The only question is... can we trust Xeyana?". James was talking with her and he said "Hey Xeyana, what do you like eating?" "Humans." - She answered and then laughed at James' expression. "Just kidding. I've tryed humans, but the meat from animals is tastyer." "Oh, okay." - James said with a smile. He wasn't really thinking about the attack. He remembered the world before this happen and was wondering what was happening around Earth. Were they going to survive this and if they did survive it, how are they going to live? His thoughts were interupted be Seth, whos wound was bad. "Hey James, what do you think of Xeyana?" - Seth whispered and James answered "I think she's cute, you?" "I don't trust her. I think she has something in mind." "Why so?" "I just can feel it. Don't trust her too much, okay." "Okay..."

My plan works! James trusts me already and I must only have the trust of the others and BAM I will betray them. They will suffer while I will have higher rank in the hive! - Xeyana was thinking to herself while the others were walking and looking for a place to spend the coming night. They didn't know that this night may be their last. "There, a cave!" - one man pointed at a close mountain and everyone started walking towards it. "How much food do we have?" - Mercy asked and a woman said "We have three deer steaks and one rabbit." "This should be enough for dinner, I hope." - Mercy asked, looking at Xenan.

The dark night sky covered everything with darkness. Few people made a fire and prepared their beds. Mercy and Xenan sat next to each other and prepared to eat and Erik was now with his emotionless face and said "Great. Now we have to sleep here." "Our ancestors slept like that, so be happy with it" - Mercy answered to him. Xeyana was pretending to do something helpful and then sent a message to her hive and xenos were now on their way. She was a traytor and noone from the camp knew about it. She was the cause of the attack on the camp.

After dinner Xenan curled around Mercy and they were soon sleeping. After that Erik drifted to sleep too and James was still awake and was talking with Seth. The other people soon were sleeping and Xeyana was prtending to sleep. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" - James asked and Seth answered "I don't know. We probably are going to walk all day and then stop for the night and we will be like that until we finaly make it to the rest of the society." "Oh... that is a good thought, but if we even make it to there, how do you think they will react to you and the xenos?" "We will see if they are still alive." "What do you mean by that?" "Xenos are fast-spreading species and no wonder in a year the so-called Earth is taken over by them." "Oh, that is a dark thought." ''But true one'' - Seth finished the conversation and then went to take a nap. ''Night James.'' ''Night Seth.''

"Did the team arrived on Earth?" - Weyland asked his brother, who was looking at their only xeno. "Yes, they did several hours ago." "Nice. Hehehe, finaly I will have an army of xenos! We are this close to researching completely this new technology!" - Weyland said with an evil smile. "Soon, brother. Soon an army of xenomorphs will obey our comands." - Jim, Weyland's brother, said happily.

Mercy was looking at Xenan while he was sleeping and thought "What will I do without you? You are my best friend and boyfriend." Then a loud screech awoken everybody and a man went to check it out. "Aaaaaaah! Help me!" was all they heard when the man got out of the cave. "The xenomorphs are attacking!" - Erik said and got out the rifle he took during the last battle versus the xenos. He shot a few rounds and didn't have anymore left, so he took out his knife and stayed ina defensive position. Seth and Xenan attack and Erik followed them with three other men. They suddenly heard some gunshots and shouts from outside the cave. After that they got the xenos' attention and Weyland's best team was surrounded by around 30 xenos. That gave an opportunity for the people from the camp to escape with Seth and Xenan. During this battle, Xeyana stayed to fight for her hive. "Xeyana, come on! Let's go!" - James shouted and got her attention, but got shot in her body by a marine. "Nooo!" - James went to Xeyana "James... I am... sorry for betraying... all of you. Go with... the others..." were her last words and kissed him after that. James hugged her and said "No... don't die. Please, don't die..." Tears emerged in his eyes and went down his face and then fell on the ground. He was sobbing and he loved Xeyana from the moment he saw her. He let out a loud scream of emotional pain for losing the one who loves for a second time. He stayed there for a minute more and took out his pistol and said ''Mercy, go with the others. I will deal with them." "No, you are com..." "Go, NOW." this time she listened to him and ran with the others. "I will avenge for my fanily and Xeyana." - James said to himself and shot a few soldiers and xenos without problem.

End Of Chapter 12

Wow, I cryed a bit while writing Xeyana's death. She finaly fell sorry for betraying them and she lastly fell in love with James. I hope you liked this chapter and expect the next one tomorrow or the day after that. Bye for now!


	14. Chapter 13: Escape

**Chapter 13: Escape**

James was in his rage and said by shooting a few rounds at a xeno "This is for my family!" after that he shot a few marines. He took a granade from one of the bodies and a pulse rifle. James started shooting in random directions, killing everything around him and after that a xeno knocked him on the ground. A few other xenos went around James and he invoked the granade and said "This is for Xeyana..."

Mercy and the others were running from what seemed the living hell and after... KABOOM! Mercy turned around to see a big cloud of smoke to rise and people and xenos to fly around. "James! Noooo!..." was all she could say and she felt so deep pain in her heart and couldn't hold herself from crying. Erik wasn't in a good mood, too and said "He did it for our own good... he will be remembered." Xenan wasn't having a good day and only said "Let's keep moving..." They went near a river and drank some of the water coming down the mountain. They kept walking all night and were close to a city where they could search for help. Seth was checking out the perimeter and noticed that there wasn't very active nightlife in that city. He had a bad feeling about this.

Weyland was waiting for some news from the team he sent and finaly saw Hera coming with a worried face. "Any news?" - Weyland asked with big amount of seriousnes in his voice. "Yes... sad news. From the team there are only 12 survived. They say that they attacked a group of xenos and a man blew up a granade which killed the xenos and most of the team." - Hera said with fear. Weyland was stunned by the news and couldn't do anything right now. "You're dismissed." - He said peacefully as Hera was amazed by the way he said it. She went out of his office and headed to her room. "What do we do now? Will we continue the operation, or what?" - Jim asked. "We continue. We can't leave this chance right now. When we have some more xenos, this will give us the opportunity for more research of the psichology of the xenomorphs. We will have these aliens."

Mercy walked slowly and her mind couldn't fit the fact that most of her family is dead. She had Erik and that thought made her feel a bit better. The night first sunlight appeared from behind the mountain and shined their way to the city. Then they saw it. They saw the city and a big cloud of smoke above it. But did they have another chance of possible survival?

When they arrived, they saw some xenos on the roofs of houses and blocks. "What do we do?" - Erik asked Seth. "Leave them to me. I will cover you. Here, take this." - Seth gave Erik a device that looked like a bomb. "This is a bomb and I will show you how to activate it. You push those three buttons and place it somewhere in the center of the city. This should kill most of them." - Seth told him and Erik answered "Okay... good luck with the xenomorphs." "You too... now go!" - The predator told him as he started drawing the attention of the few xenomorphs on the roofs. They quickly went down and attacked Seth, who was killing them.

Erik had a knife, which was going to do shit to the xenomorphs. Good thing that Xenan was with him. Mercy and the others were on their way to somewhere far from the center of the city. After 20 minutes of running, Erik said "We're... almost... here!" - he was breathing heavily as 3 kilometers aren't easy to run. He set the bomb in the closest place to call center of the city. "I don't... think I can... run the distance... again for 20... minutes!" - Erik said to Xenan, who picked him up on his back and started running back to the furthest parts of the city. On the way a few xenos were after them and Erik got his knife out. One of the xenos was just about to get him off Xenan when Erik said "Eat this!" and threw the knife into the xenomotph's mouth and it fell on the ground choking with the knife and spilling acid from it. "Wow, this was more brutal than I thought it would be..." Erik said in amazement.

Seth was fighting the big amount of xenos, but culdn't hold them much longer, so he ran towards the center of the city, where the bomb was set. A lot of aliens were after him and that made him think "That's good... no victory for these beasts!" and in the same moment the bomb exploded, killing Seth and a lot of xenomorphs. The whole city was being destroied and many creatures not from this world died, trying to escape or not even knowing what was happening.

Erik saw the big blue half circle growing bigger, and bigger and almost killing him and Xenan. The alien woke up dizzy and all of his body hurted after the explosion. He searched for Erik and saw him unconscious on the ground. Xenan could sense his heartbeat and knew that the blast didn't harm him a lot. Xenan pickied him up and searched for Mercy and the others, but could only see ruins from buildings and some xenomorph parts, which made him say "Eew... I didn't know we were so disgusting from inside." Xenan finaly managed to climb a high place and saw the other group a kilometer away.

Mercy was stunned from what just happened and could tell that the predators have full equipment of destruction. "At least the xenomorphs in this city are dead..." - she said to herself and saw Xenan holding Erik and behind them the sun shining brightly. "Look! They are alive!" - Mercy said loudly and with a smile. Xenan quickly came down to them and kissed Mercy, putting Erik gently on the ground. "I'm glad you two made it!" - She said, kissing Xenan once more.

"Sir, we've got orders from Weyland to continue the operation." - A strong soldier said to his officer, who was commanding the squad of soldiers... or what was left of them. "What?! Is this man crazy, or am I stupid?! We can't just continue the operation!" -Said another soldier, who was listening to the conversation. "Yes, you're stupid, but have some point, because the xeno-hunting isn't easy and may cause a lot of casulties. But we continue the operation, so shut your mouth, Stanley!" - The officer said, glaring at Stanley, who looked down at his feet. "We're all gonna die..." -He said before getting a punch from the other soldier.

Xenan was walking with Erik in his arms. He carried him easily. "Uuuugh... my head aches!" - suddenly Erik said, seeing that Xenan was holding him. "You'll be alright. Want some water?" - The xeno said, putting Erik on his human feet. "Well yeah, I would like to have some." "There is a river nearby. We can go there for a break." Xenan said, looking at the tired group of people. They went to the calm river and drnk some of it. They had no food and the had to eat. "We will stay here for the night. I will go hunt and luckily will get a dear or some other wild animal." - The xenomorph said with saliva going down his mouth from the thought of meat. "Okay, but when it's getting dark, come back!" - Mercy told him as he was already on his way into the close forest.

End Of Chapter 13

Wow, probably the longest chapter so far! I hope you all enjoy reading! Follow, leave a review and see ya all soon!


	15. Chapter 14: A Lovely Sunset

**Chapter 14: A Lovely Sunset**

Mercy sat next to Erik and said "Well, Erik. Both of us are the only survived from our family. Sad fact, but a true one." "Yeah... you're right. I love you, sis. I've always loved you like a brother who loves his bigger sister." - Erik answered smiling and hugging Mercy with one of his hands and with the other one he played with the water from the river. The other people were talking to each other and were preparing the places where they were going to sleep. Like survivors of the xeno-apocalipse, they had to stay together and try their best to help with something. Xenan returned with a boar on his shoulders and one rabbit. "Look, Xenan has returned!" - Mercy said and everyone looked at him and saw the boar and the rabbit. Three men ran to him and tok the dead animals. "Nice catch!" - Erik said and started making a fireplace. "Hi Mercy! Was everything okay while I was go..." - Xenan was hugged thightly by Mercy and she said "I missed you! What's wrong?" - she asked, seeing that Xenan was looking at her with a look which she had never seen him do. "I love you..." - he said with a gentle voice that made Mercy blush. "I love you, too." "Hey, hey, hey! There's people watching you! There's a forest for these kind of things!" - Erik said and laughed. Mercy and Xenan gigled at that comment and went around the campfire. They watched the sunset and were feeling like hipnotised by it's beauty. "The sunsets on your planet are amazing." - Xenan said to Mercy, still looking at the sunset. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of it, what was on your planet?" - Mercy said and looked at Xenan. "Well, it wasn't as warm as here and there wasn't much light. It was dark and ugly, not like here. Here it's so beautiful and warm... just like you." - Xenan said and looked at Mercy then they kissed. "Heh... lovers. You can't understand them..." - Erik said to himself and smiled at their look.

Stanley was looking at the sunset and then another soldier comed. "Hey Stan. How's your cheek?" - He said. "It is better. Why do you ask, Henry?" - Stanley replied calmly. "Just making sure that my best friend is okay. Chris is an ass - hole for punching you." - Henry said and looked at the sunset with his gun in his hands. "Well, you're right. Yet he didn't do it because he hates me or something. He did it because he wanted to look like a good soldier in our officer's eyes." "Hey guys, we have orders to make a camp here. How are you Stan?" - Another injured soldier came and looked at Stanley. "I am good, but the question is are you good?" "Well, I think that there won't be any infections or something like that but it hurts. Anyways, let's go!" - The soldier said and all of the three went down to the campfire and could see that there were already tents. "That night isn't going to be very pleasant..." - Stanley said to himself and went to eat some of the food.

Weyland was drinking coffee, as usual and was reading some report on the last experiment of the xenomorph. He almost choked when he saw that it has died. He was going to kill the one who was guilty for this. He furiously asked Hera if she knew something of it. "Do you know who is guilty for this!" "Y-Yes, I know." - She answered, fearing of the look of Weyland. "Then tell me woman, speak!" "I-I-It was Derek who was on charge that day." Weyland got out of the room and shut the door so strongly that it almost broke. He went into Derek's office with some combat drones and ordered them to shoot him. Derek fell on the ground, bleeding from all of his body and died quietly. Weyland then ordered the mess to be cleaned and sat on his chair with a serious look. "Jim, I think we will need a new scientist and a xenomorph. Would you find a scientist with good experience? Leave the xenomorph thing to the squad we sent down, on Earth." "Of course brother. I'll find you this person and I have a question. Why did you kill Derek? He was a cool guy." - Jim asked and looked at Weyland. "I killed him because I want the others to teach from the mistakes of others. That includes you, too. I wouldn't kill you, but I would punish you." - Weyland answered, looking at his brother with a serious look.

Xenan was sitting and thought about Seth and Jim. He was a bit saddened that they had to give their lives, so he and the humans to live. "Do you remember when I saw Seth for first time? At first I was looking on him like an enemy, but the very same day I met him, I realised that he was a friend." - Xenan said and looked at Mercy while they were eating. "Yeah, I noticed and I am sad about him. He saved my life and if he wasn't there, then I would be dead. He helped us a lot." - Mercy answered looking back at Xenan. "Seth was a cool guy and I miss him, too. I wish he was here right now. It would be much better." - Erik said before he started eating. "The loss of Seth was sad, but James... that hit me straight through the heart..." - Mercy said with tears already forming in her eyes. "Yeah, our bro was the best bro in the world." - Erik said quietly and continued eating the meat, as he was very hungry. Xenan hugged Mercy "Don't cry... I am here with you, right. James is here, too, but he is here." - he said, pointing at her heart. Mercy was hugging Xenan and said with a slight smile and tears falling down her face. "You're right."

End Of Chapter 14

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I am SO sorry for not posting in what was like... 2 or 3 days? Anyways, PLEASE review and tell me if you don't like something! Follow and expect the next chapter in another 2 days. See ya all next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome Aboard!

**Chapter 15: Welcome Aboard!**

Mercy, Xenan and the others went to sleep. While everyone else were asleep, Xenan was thinkig of something. He thought of his home planet. There he had most of his memories. He was one of the first children of his queen. But now she wasn't his queen, no. Mercy was his queen, but he could remember how he killed his first person. It was one of the people, who came to his planet and now his race was about to wipe the humanity out. He stopped thinking about this and closed his "eyes".

In the morning Mercy looked at Xenan and said "Good morning." "Hi, good morning. Are you okay?" - Xenan said, now awake. "I'm okay, you?" "Still a little bit sleepy, but if we put that aside, I am okay." "Hey, the loving pair. You better come and see this." - Erik said, looking from a rock. "Are they still after us? I thought they had given up." - Mercy said, looking at the camp of the soldiers which were after them.

Stanley was woken up by Henry, who was excited and said "Good morning, Stan. Do you know that yesterday, during the night we cought a xenomorph! That means that we are going back!" "Really?! That's great news!" - Stanley said now fully awake and making a breakfast. "When are we going?" "I don't know, but it should be today or tomorrow." - Henry answered.

Xenan was hunting and saw a rabbit. He jumped, but was cought by a net and soon soldiers were all around him, pointing their weapons at him and one of them shot a special bullet which made Xenan unconscious and now was laying on the ground. "Come on, let's get the xenomorph in a cage and move out of this planet!" - The officer ordered and the soldiers did what was told. "I don't feel right about that." "What do you mean Stan?" - Henry asked and Stanley answered "I don't know. I just don't feel right about it." "Well feel or not, the xenos are going on Weyland's ship." "Yeah, I know." Soon Xenan was in a cage next to the other xeno. "Ooh, my head! Where am I?! Why am I here?! I want answers!" - Xenan said before bumping his head in the metal. "You must be Xenan, right?" - The other xeno said and looked at Xenan. "Yes, and who are you?" "I am Sharptail, if you remember me. But now we are both captured by the stupid humans and as I understood, we are going to space." "What?! Space?!" - Xenan was freaking out and couldn't put himself together.

"Where's Xenan? He should be here by now." - Mercy asked Erik "I don't know. Let's search for him." - Erik said as Mercy nodded and they prepared themselves and went into the woods. After a long search, Erik found a little trail of green blood. "Here! I found... blood!" "Come on!" - Mercy said, quickly going after the small, thin trail of the acidic blood. After an hour of quick walking, they reached the soldiers' camp. "Xenan is there! We must go in the camp!" - Mercy whispered to Erik and got up, but Erik put her down and said "No, we can't just walk there! They will kill us!" "I know, but Xenan's there!" "Listen. I know that he is there, but we can't go in there without dying." In these words Mercy started thinking of a plan, but was interrupted by the sound of spaceship engines. Both of Erik and Mercy looked at the spaceship going up in the sky with Xenan and another xenomorph. Mercy was stunned. She couldn't think or do anything. Erik was in the same condition as her. They just watched at the spaceship going up in the sky and disappearing in it. It was getting dark and Erik and Mercy headed to their camp to the other people.

Xenan was getting panicked again when they were in space and he could see Earth from space and he got saddened and worried about Mercy. These feelings collided in anger and he started furiously scraching the cage he was in, but thet did nothing, so he got his tailblade into the cage's walls, but that was no use. He could do nothing about that, but only waiting for the ship to go to where it was going.

"They are coming with two xenomorphs, sir." - Hera said happily to Wayland and he smiled evily. "Good. At least they got something." He said and Jim got into the room. "Hey brother, I interviewed the person you're searching for and she was accepted by me." "Good, now could you both go out of the room and Hera, tell me when the xenomorphs arrive." - Weyland said and Hera answered "Okay, sir." Then both of her and Jim got out of the room.

An hour later, Xenan and the others were aboard on Weyland's spaceship. "Finaly, we arrived!" - Sarptail said and Xenan answered "Shut up." "Okay." "Shut up." - Xenan was scared and worried for Mercy. He couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't here, with him. Sharptail wasn't so scared, but she was angry. She was angry because she had been kidnapped and now wasn't in the hive. The cages of Xenan and Sharptail were out of the spaceship and were brought in two different rooms. There they did the experiments and Xenan has never seen these kind of things.

End Of Chapter 15

Hey, I hope you liked this chapter and I hate Weyland. What about you? Review and follow and I will see you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16: Separated

**Chapter 16: Separated**

"Finaly! Xenomorphs!" - Weyland said excited. "Now... let's do some tests to see if our new specimen are normal and there isn't something wrong with them." - He said darkly. Xenan was brought to a table and his arms and legs were fastened by some metal things and couldn't move. After that a scientist got out a sergionic knife and started cutting some of Xenan's flesh which made him screech in pain. Half a hour later his flesh was restored. Sharptail watched scared from her cage and said "Xenan, are you okay?" "No! How can you ask such a stupid question?!" - Xenan said and looked at Weyland and roared at him. "Don't worry. You will be here... until you die!" - Weyland said and smiled evely. "Now, let's move to the next test." - He said, looking at Xenan.

Mercy was sleeping until she was woken up by Erik. "Hey, I think there might be someone in the bushes..." - He said and they both looked at a bush which was moving and Erik got out his knife. Mercy got up and said "Who's there!" "Guess who!" - said a familiar voice. After that they saw a tall, massive figure to get out of the bushes and it was... "Seth!" - Erik shouted , dropped the knife and hugged Seth, who was heavily wounded. Mercy smiled and ran to the predator and said "Come, let's heal those wounds and after that you will tell us how you survived." They lighted fire and all of the other people woke up and were amazed to see Seth alive. Some of them even checked if this was a dream. "Someone give me something metal, now!" - Mercy said and Erik gave her his knife. She placed the blade in the fire and Seth gulped, realising what she was doing. Ten minutes later the blade was hot enough and Mercy got it out and place it on one of the wounds of Seth in which he growed in pain, but stayed until the end and Mercy moved on to the next wound. After she was done doing this with all of the wounds she said "How did you survive the explosion?" "I don't know, it must be luck. And I don't know how the xenos died and I did not..." - He answered, looking at his arm, which was a bit out of his shoulder and after that he said "Would you do me a favor? Would you try to place my arm on it's place?" She saw that it was a bit out and said "I will try. Erik will help me." Erik nodded and both of them placed the arm on it's place and Seth said "Thanks. Now let's sleep. I am tired." They put out the fire and returned to their sleep.

Stanley was checking his gun and every time he heard a roar or a screech he felt sorry for the xenos. He went to check them out and saw how a scientist got out one of the nails of Xenan and the xenomorph roared and screeched. Stanley looked away and felt so sorry for being part of whole of this. He didn't want the xenos to suffer to the end of their lives and would return them to their home planet, which would cost him his life and rank. He saw that noone except him cared about the creatures. He couldn't leave them like that. He must do something.

On the morning Mercy woke up first of all and looked at the rising sun and remembered the moment when she and Xenan were looking at the sunset, which made her sad. Seth woke up and saw Mercy looking at the sunset and realised that Xenan wasn't here. "Good morning, Mercy! Where's Xenan?" In that question Mercy looked at him and he saw a tear going down her face and said "They took him on Weyland's spaceship." - She knew it because once she was in the woods, she heard two soldiers talk about that. "I will kill that Weyland guy! I've heard of him! He has one of my friends on his ship. Well she is probably dead, but he had her and I will kill him for that!" - Seth said and prepared his weapons. "Wait... Weyland has predators too?!" - Mercy said confused. "Yeah, that's why I know him." Mercy woke up the others and everyone went to do their duty in the camp. Some went hunting, some went scouting the area, some gathered materials, which were later used to build tents and useful things. Seth stayed in the camp to heal and to be a guard if something happens.

Sharptail was tormented as Xenan and they both were so angry that they would kill anybody who even lays their finger on them. "I will kill them all, are you with me, Xenan?" - She asked him and he answered "Yes, but we need a plan and I am thinking of one right now." Weyland stood infront of them and said "Now we know that there's nothing special or wrong with you and now we move to the experiments. Have a good time enjoying them!" With te last sentense he smiled and went out of the room.

End Of Chapter 16

Now... we are close to the end of the book. I want to know if you guys want another sequel OR you don't. Please, please, please tell me because that is important to me. Soo as always, review, follow and wait for the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: The End

**Chapter 17: The End**

Xenan noticed that a soldier looked at him and his look wasn't like the others. He looked at him with a sorry look. Xenan sensed that the soldier was some kind like a friendly person. Now he had a plan. "Hey, Sharptail! This soldier there is friendly." "How do you kmow?" - She asked. "I can sense that he is feeling pitty for us. I have a plan." - Xenan said, not taking his look down from Stanley, who didn't want them to suffer like that. He knew that Weyland was a monster, which wanted to make an army out of those aliens. "The plan is... we must look more suffering than we actually are." - Xenan finished the sentence and Sharptail answered - "That makes us weak! We are strong and brave, not scared and weak!" "Yes, but if we want to be out of this prison, we must look like that, so that human breaks us free." "Ooh... okay then. But I am doing it only because I want to be free!" - Sharptail answered and went to sleep. Xenan was still looking at Stanley with curiosity.

Stanley looked at the xenomorph and tought "What if I free them... No! I mustn't, but I want to! Noo... I won't do such a stupid thing." In the same moment Henry came and interrupted Stanley's thought. "Hey, Stan! Come with me in the dining room." "Okay..." - Stanley answered with a neutral voice. "Hey, what's matter? You good?" - Henry answered a bit confused. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Let's go!" - Stanley answered, with a bit more excited voice. On the way to the dining room, Henry asked his soldier friend "Stan, why are you so strange these days? Don't tell me that you feel sorry for the aliens!" "What?! No! I don't feel pity for them, hehe..." - Stanley lied with a nervous laugh. "Okay..." - Henry said as they arrived in the dining room. Stanley was still thinking what to do. He could free them and kill himself and the aliens... Except he frees them while everyone else is asleep.

Mercy remembered how the spaceship took Xenan in the sky and then disappearing in the sky. She didn't know if he is okay and if they will meet again. She couldn't go in open space first because there wasn't a vihacle which can take them to space and second because she didn't know how to control a spaceship. She still was trying to forget about that, but couldn't because she loved Xenan. "Love is a strange and unpredictable thing..." - She said quietly to herself. Erik was talking with Seth about how he survived wounded in the forest for that much time. Mercy wanted Xenan to be here, not with Weyland and the scientists. Who knows what they are doing to him! She was worried sick when she imagines scientists opening Xenan and Weyland looking next to them. She hated Weyland for taking aliens and experimenting on them! Mercy wanted him dead. She wanted him to suffer and die slowly. It was sunset already and there were a few new areas explored, a few tents built and a few animals hunted. Everyone came back in the camp and had dinner and after that talked a bit. Mercy didn't say anything all the night and went to sleep after everybody else.

Stanley noticed that now all the crew of the spaceship was asleep and only a few guards and the pilots were awake. He packed some things in a backpack and went to the control panel. He turned off the alarms and then headed towards the cages where the xenomorphs were. He saw the scientists experimenting on them during the day and he had enough of Weyland's bullshit. He knocked out a guard with his gun and took the keys. Stanley hid the body and went to the cages. Xenan woke up and saw the person who watched him and said "Hey, Sharptail! Wake up and don't make much noise!" She woke up and saw the soldier unlocking the cages. Stanley backed up a little and was scared shit when Xenan jumped on him, but didn't kill him. The xenomorph just screached at him and then headed to somewhere with the other xeno. "Hey, come here! I need you to be with me!" - Stanley said and the xenomorphs came back and they both screeched at him. "Follow me!" - He said and they followed him to a capsule. "Stay here. I will be back and don't attack anyone because if you do, we are dead." - Stanley said and for his surprise, the xenomorphs nodded. He headed towards the cockpit where were the pilots. Stanley knew how to control a spaceship and would crash the Weyland's ship into Earth. He arrived and the pilots looked at him. A few guards were there and Stanley started shooting at them with a rage scream. He killed two out of ten and hid behind a wall. He invoked a granade and said "Good night!" The granade exploded, killing the rest of the guards and he after that killed all of the pilots. Stanley shot all of the capsules except the one where were the xenomorphs. He then turned the ship towards Earth and went to Henry. "Henry! Come on! Let's go!" Henry woke up and Stanley gave him a bag full of suplies and they both headed towards the only left capsule. From there they went safely to Earth and watched as Weyland's spaceship crash in the surface. They went close as possible to the place where they captured the xenomorphs.

"Brother, wake up! Weyland!" - Jim woke up his brother and he said "What is it Jim?" "The spaceship is going to crash!" "What are you waiting fo?! Go turn the ship back to it's place!" When Jim went there he saw than the whole cockpit was on fire. "Holly sh..." - He didn't finish his sentence as the spaceship crashed on Earth and exploded.

Mercy saw a huge spaceship crash and explode. "What the hell? Guys wake up!" - She said as everybody woke up and heard the big BANG from the explosion. After that they saw a capsule crash in the near forest. "Erik, Seth and a few others, come with me!" - Mercy said and they headed towards the place the capsule might crashed. They saw the dirty, white capsule in the surface with the Weyland sign on the metal. "There might be soldiers inside, keep your eyes open!" - Mercy said and went closer to the capsule. She saw the hatche to open and she saw a soldier coming out of it and after that two xenomorphs and another human came out. "Xenan!" - Mercy said, recognising one of the xenomorphs and she hugged him crying and they fell in a deep kiss. "Wow..." - Stanley said, trying not to look at them. Sharptail saw Seth and hissed at him. Seth said "May I kill that xenomorph?" "No! Sharptail, wait! He is a friend!" - Xenan said looking at her. "Okay... if you say so..." - She said, still looking at Seth. After that all of them went towards the camp and Xenan and Mercy continued loving each other forever.

Somewhere in the spaceship crash...

Something started moving under a bunch of metal and junk and a hand bursted out and a body followed after that. A whole human got out and screamed ragely, looking what has happened...

 **End Of Mercy And Xenan**

Oh... my... god... Guys we made it to the end! There will be a sequel, don't worry! But now let's celebrate because that was the end of my... very... first... fanfiction! I am so happy that I made it! I really love your support and I am have no words to tell you how much I thank you! I loved and enjoyed writing this story and I love you guys for supporting me through it! :DDD


End file.
